


Without A Fight (…but there is a fight)

by TashanaAmbrosia



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Kate's an anger ball, Post-Amaru (From Dusk Till Dawn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: Original prompt from Tumblr: "Could you write Sethkate - she's mad at him because he almost "let" Amaru kill him to touch her, and she would have just had to watch?"Kate wakes up from a nightmare and can't shake her anger. Seth's a big part of that rage and not always the way he thinks. In the back parking lot of Jacknife Jed's things come to a head.





	Without A Fight (…but there is a fight)

Originally a Tumblr prompt. I really liked how this turned out. 

 

**Without A Fight** (…but there is a fight) 

 

Sometimes she thinks that they’ve taught her to steal too well. That it’s now often too easy and too second nature. She’s sitting alone on the trunk of the black Camaro with a Pal-Mal that she’d pilfered from Richie pack hanging out of her mouth and whiskey-sour that she took from Seth’s desk in her hands. Stealing a thing isn’t a thing. It doesn’t bother her to steal from them and why should it? They stole her first. She’s not really angry at them, but her anger is overwhelming on nights like this when she wakes up from a nightmare.

Nights like tonight when she dozed off listening to the boys plan their next job and the next thing she knew she was waking up alone to the haunted memories of the last moments Amaru's victims. Pulling someone's soul away from them, that's the type of stealing from which there is no redemption. She knows on some logical level that she had no control over what Amaru had done, but some nights that knowledge is simply no comfort.

The doctor had been thinking about his wife and children, how he loved them and how he was going to a break his promise to be at his daughter’s soccer game. The nurse had been thinking about how he was only at this job for a few more days. Manola couldn’t believe that she was dying in front of her lover and she didn’t want Kisa to blame herself. Her brother had been broken; seeing her in the flesh, all his thoughts were consumed with  _God’s judgement_. Richie’s mind was a mess: the logical half screaming to fight back, while the rest wanted to save her. All of them, every soul that Amaru took felt fear and panic; none of them had wanted to die. But Seth…

When Amaru touched Seth all she felt was devastating guilt and how he deserved this. It wasn’t like the remorse that Scott felt, because he was still trying to resist, but Seth hadn’t even tried to fight back. He stood there and took it, just let her start to kill him… And for what? For the sake of guilt? For some twisted sense of _he’d earned it_? _Penance_? She’d begged him to kill her. She didn’t want to watch him die or let that twisted demon kill anyone else, but he didn’t even try to stop her.

She throws the glass across the parking lot and it shattered against the pavement. She fights the urge to just start screaming. The back door opens and closes behind her and it’s only a single puff of the cigarette before she smells gun-oil and earthy aftershave.

“You alright, Princess?” He leans against the car, close enough to, but not quite touching her.

She flicks the cigarette way and watches it snuff itself out on the wet pavement. “Peachy.” She’s trying to remember all the relaxation techniques that she’s learned over the past few months so she doesn’t explode. Her ears feel hot and she’s still thinking about screaming consequences be damned.

“Yeah you sure sound like it.” He huffs, because he hates secrets, hates it when he doesn’t know what the people around him are thinking. “You take my drink, just to break the glass?

“Take it out of my cut.” She growls.

He arches his eyebrow, “What the hell is up your craw?”

“Nothing. I’m allowed to be mad.”

“Okay. So what the fuck are you so pissed about?”

She grinds her teeth together. “You.”

“Me? I didn’t do anything!” He pushes himself away from the car and looks up as rain drops start pinging on the cars in the lot.

“That’s the problem.” She folds her arms over her chest.

He looks agitated, “I’m not playing this game. I’m not playing the pronoun game where you say something cryptic and then we play twenty questions until you finally tell me what’s got you so pissed off. You want to tell me; then tell me.  We need to get inside before this damn rain hits. Come on.”

Lightning illuminates the parking lot and the rain starts pouring down on them. He grabs her hands and jerks her off the car, trying to drag her back into Jed’s, but she resists. She doesn’t want to go back inside, she’s angry and she doesn’t care about the rain.

“I’d rather play in the darkness, thank you.” She snips pulling her hands away and planting her feet. There’s this rush in her ears, screaming at her to push all of his buttons. Make him pay for all the pain he caused her, so she picks words that’ll bring up bad memories.

He advances into her space, much like he did in those Mexican motels, when she’d challenge him and he’d reach by her to collect his drugs. This time his eyes aren’t angry, there’s almost a softness to them as he gets so close she can feel his body heat, despite the chill of the rain. “What is wrong? What _didn’t_ I do? You gotta talk to me.”

She has to look up when he’s this close, he’s got a few inches on her and it used to intimidate her, but those days are long gone. “You were going to let _her_ kill you.”

“Who? The guard at the bank? She never even touched her gun. I had…”

“Amaru.” She digs her nails into her palms, she hates saying that name out loud. “You didn’t even resist when she tried to try to take your soul. You were going to let her kill you.”

He blinks and whether it’s from the rain or her words she isn’t sure. “It’s not like I knew what was happening.”

“Bullshit.” She calls him out, jamming her finger into his chest. “You felt exactly what she was doing and were going to let her. I could hear you, thinking some twisted idea about how you deserved it.”

“I did. I did deserve it.” He growls looming over her now, but not touching. “All that shit I put you through. I deserved…”

“Well _I_ didn’t deserve it. I didn’t deserve to watch you die. You think I wanted to watch that?” He steps back slightly but she advances back into his space, not letting him get away. “Do you have any idea how that felt?!? Her laughing in my mind about you being a sacrificial lamb! Do you know what it would have done to me to watch you die? How my heart would have broke…”

His hands are suddenly buried in her hair and his mouth is on hers insistent, demanding more with every inch he takes. The rain is pouring down now, but she barely feels it. All can she feel is his heat. He’s alive and he’s here. She grabs his tie to pull him closer and moans as he forces his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. One of his hands leaves her hair and grips her hip, pulling her flush with him while he backs her up against the car. She gasps as his mouth finds her neck, biting and mouthing his way down as his hands slips under her shirt.

The rain is soaking them, but she doesn’t care. She wants this…She just wants. She’s achy and needy and her body feels so raw as he pours all of his energy into her like a electricity. She’s hot and cold all at the same time and she just doesn’t know what to do with all of it. She’s hungry and there’s this overpowering emptiness that needs to be filled. She wants to feel this, feel him. How can she be mad at him one moment and letting him grope her the next? Maybe she’s just going mad. Richie told her once that love is the ultimate insanity and the cure for it all wrapped up together. All she knows is that she needs Seth and everything he’s giving her. She digs her nails into his shoulders as she pushes herself back up on the trunk.

“Tell me to stop.” He snarls against her ear, there’s a low, dangerous quality to his voice that she forgets he has, but instead of scaring her it makes her grind against him. She wants all of him, the dangerous part, the gentle part…she wants all of it. She wants him. “Tell to me stop, Kate.”

She doesn’t.

 


End file.
